A Peaceful Life is All I Ask
by wonderwishwander
Summary: As if one Hitokiri wasn't enough. When her family is nothing but memories, and her dreams nothing but thoughts, Kaoru can do nothing but continue her life as the Hitokiri Ryu, and continue to hate every thing about it. DISCONTINUED.
1. Introduction to Ryu

**A Peaceful Life is All I Ask For.**

_As if one Hitokiri wasn't enough. When her family is nothing but memories, and her dreams nothing but thoughts, Kaoru can do nothing but continue her life as the Hitokiri Ryu, and continue to hate every thing about it._

My whole life has been a sacrifice. I've served these people since I was six; spying, collecting information, retrieving artifacts and even killing. Unfortunately for me, this is the only life I have ever known and I truly hate it. When not on a mission, I spend my time dreaming of a quite, peaceful life with no death, destruction or slavery. Although I hardly get much time to myself, I have been able to let my mind wander to every aspect I could ever dream of in a normal life. I have few friends here, but they are good ones, and I know that I can trust them with anything except my dreams. I fear speaking of them aloud because of the punishment I would suffer should my masters ever overhear those whims. I am an assassin, a spy, a slave and a young girl yearning for the freedom of life.

When I was a baby, my family was brutally murdered by a gang of rebels. They went around killing everyone who supported the government and those who chose no side. These monsters are ruthless killers who destroyed my family for treating soldiers, samurais and ninjas from both oppositions; or so I've been told. I was only two years old and can remember nothing but the heat and smell of burning wood; my Home. Someone once told me that I was lucky I was not killed and that I was too young to remember, but I don't think I am. The only reason I was spared was because I could be useful to these beasts. I could become one of them.

Between the ages of two and six, I was raised by a woman named Tsubaki. She was not mean or harsh but she was in no way a mother. When I turned five, I realized that Tsubaki was constantly grumpy, though I never figured out why. Year later and those are the only memories I really have of her. When I was taken away on my sixth birthday was the last time I ever saw her, and I don't miss it.

The rest of my life, between then and now, consisted of harsh, sometimes excruciatingly painful training; as a Ninja and a Hitokiri. My masters and sensei's aren't all bad but I don't like them one bit, can you really blame me? They pick on me and taunt me about my looks and strength, always trying to break my eerie emotionless mask. I find it strange that they continue to try and provoke me when they know for a fact that I am so much stronger than they are; I could kill them all so easily.

You'd think I could leave then, but I can't. I have no money, no family, and am wanted by the government. They offer my only protection. I am the Hitokiri Ryu and I am only nineteen.

**Sorry it's short but it is only an intro!**

**Ciao**

**Shadie**


	2. First Kill, First Meeting

**A Peaceful Life is All I Ask For**

**Four years after capture…**

(Kaoru-9, Kenshin-11)

She had never seen so much blood all in one place. It drenched the walls and flowed across the floor like a river of lost life. In the middle of it all, stood a woman clothed in blood stained clothes and hold a razor sharp katana. She was standing stock still, gazing horrified at the carnage that surrounded her.

'_See that? You did that.'_

A wicked voice in her head sneered with malicious delight.

'No…I-I couldn't…not me…' She rebelled weakly.

'_You are Kaoru; don't even try to deny it. It's what you are'_

'NO! I'm not, I can't be…'

'_You are a BATTOUSAI, Kaoru! Face it! We are you.'_

"Never, not ME; I'm no killer!"

A strangled denial forced its way from her lips, suddenly waking her from the dazed state. Kaoru spun wildly about, looking for a means of escape. Spotting an open shoji screen, she dashed with god- like speed and fled from the hellish room.

From his hiding spot in the room, the Hitokiri Battousai watched with gleaming, golden eyes as the beautiful, terrified and _new_ Hitokiri fled from her doings.

'So that's what the Hitokiri Ryu looks like…awfully little…'

He thought to himself as he moved towards the door Kaoru had fled through.

'Well…Kanryu said to follow, so I follow.' The eleven year old Battousai thought grimly as he entered the corridor in which the young girl had left. Standing there for a moment or two, Kenshin picked up the traces of her aura. It was faint but still there. Turning right he took off at a speed only Hitokiri Ryu could've matched.

**Present time…**

Himura Kenshin sighed heavily as he remembered that faithful day. It was the day he had found her, and the day he fell for her. His thoughts still floated back to that occasion even now: He had followed her back to a building that looked a lot like an inn on the outskirts of the town, and watched as she entered the courtyard to kneel before a man he had never seen before. As he slowly moved closer, he began to catch snatches of the conversation.

"_Is…done…" The man questioned her lazily._

"_Yes…please…don't…anymore…" She had pleaded with desperate cries._

_The man had thrown his head back and laughed cruelly. He turned back to the kneeling girl and sneered:_

"_You…Hitokiri Ryu…job!"_

By now, he had come close enough to hear everything that was being said.

"_It was only your first time, little Kaoru. You'll get used to it and maybe you'll even learn to like it!" The man began to turn and walk away, laughing maniacally._

"_Saitou-san please, I beg you no more!"_

_The man called Saitou, turned back and looked at the girl with pity._

"_Get up Kaoru, you have training to do."_

_With that he walked inside leaving Kaoru all alone. Or so he thought._

_Kenshin watched as the girl picked herself up and began moving through various kata's with ease, moving faster and faster until she became nearly invisible. To say that he was amazed would be a huge understatement; he had come to think that he was the only one able to obtain that god-like speed and grace. He didn't know how long he had watched her, but eventually she came to a stop and stood lightly huffing in the quiet courtyard. Sheathing her sword, she turned and walked over to a side door but then stopped and looked back over her shoulder directly at Kenshin's hiding spot. His golden eyes widened and she smirked at him then walked inside._

Kenshin grinned slightly as he remembered his surprise and how cute Kaoru had looked when she smirked at him that day. He also remembered her returning a few minutes later in a simple, clean, dark blue kimono with pink cherry blossoms across her shoulders.

_She turned and walked back out the gate to the road, where she beckoned him with a quick flick of her wrist. Still in shock, Kenshin had followed her into the woods to a nearby clearing. When he reached her, she was sitting on a rock with her back to him._

"_Hello, so you're the one who's been following me?" She had asked quietly._

"_Uh…yeah I guess." He replied._

_She had giggled lightly at his shocked tone._

"_You didn't expect what you got, did you?" She now was facing him, looking at him with deep, azure eyes._

_Once again, this girl has caught him off guard._

"_Not really, no." He said as he rubbed the back of his bead nervously, his red locks dancing._

_Again she giggled and Kenshin could not help but smile a little too. When they stopped, a peaceful silence took over and they just stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly the girl thrust her hand out._

"_I'm Kamiya Kaoru." She grinned happily as Kenshin accepted her hand._

"_Himura Kenshin." He grinned back._

He remembered from that moment on, they had done nothing but talk constantly about…everything. They must've spent hours out there doing nothing but sitting and talking, actually laughing mostly due to the fact that both Kaoru's laugh and smile were extremely infectious. At that thought, his grin faltered; he couldn't think of the last time she had smiled or laughed like that. It was sad to know that Kaoru hardly ever laughed anymore and if she did, it sounded hollow. Kenshin sighed again, he had spent the last four years trying to get her to laugh they way they used to but it never worked. Ever since her sixteenth birthday, her happy, infectious attitude had changed so drastically and it bothered him so much, because he couldn't figure out why she changed. And he knew she would never tell him.

**TTFN**

**Shadie**


	3. dono'

Soft, pale moonlight filtered through a crack in the window, where it fell upon the fitfully, sleeping figure of Kaoru. The glowing rays followed her every toss and turn on the small futon, allowing Kenshin to see her un-peaceful slumber. Slowly reaching out, Kenshin gently placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"Kaoru-dono, wake up!"

His whispered plea slowly roused the young girl. Sleepily she sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Kenshin-chan is that you?" She mumbled.

"Yes it's me, who else would it be?"

"Oh…what're you doing here? Being a sneaky pervert again?" She joked tiredly.

Laughing and frowning at the same time, Kenshin shook his head no.

"You were having a nightmare again…" He replied quietly

"And you just happened to be walking by? That's not why you're here Kenshin!" Kaoru growled

Kenshin sighed: "Yeah, you're right, it's not. I- I came to ask you something…"

Glaring at him, Kaoru tugged her sheets up around her shoulders.

"Then ask already, I wanna go back to sleep!'

"Kaoru-dono…please will you…tell me what happened four years ago…when you…changed…"

Silence crashed down upon the un-moving pair, where it stretched on for what seemed like hours before Kaoru finally spoke.

"I-I was sent to…to take out a family…" Kaoru hung her head as tears silently cascaded down her face.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin reached out and pulled her gently into his comforting embrace.

As he held her in his warm grasp, Kenshin could not help but wonder why Kaoru had given in to his question tonight; before she had so strongly refused to tell him for almost four years.

"Kenshin, they were a family like mine was, and I killed every last one of them. I'm just like Saitou now, I'm such a monster!" She cried despairingly

"Shh…calm down now Kaoru, you are not a cold hearted killer. You have no like for any of this." Kenshin soothed

"B-but Kenshin, I-"

"Stop it Kaoru! You are not like him!"

Kenshin pushed her back and looked into her two swimming azure eyes with his fierce golden ones.

"Don't you ever say that again, do you understand me Kaoru?" His voice was soft yet strong.

Nodding silently, Kaoru buried herself in is arms and relaxed. At her actions Kenshin felt his heart soar with joy and contentment. They stayed like that way for awhile, until Kaoru seemed asleep. Smiling Kenshin slowly moved Kaoru back to her futon; as he covered her up, Kaoru sleepily opened her eyes. Looking up at him she smiled a huge, bright smile for the first time in years. It was such a sparkling smile that it lit up the room with her beauty.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin gasped.

"You stopped calling me 'dono'." She smiled, "I love it."

Kenshin was shocked to say the least, but when he recovered, he grinned back.

"Goodnight, Kaoru-**dono**."

"Kenshin…"

**It's a warm, fuzzy chapter!**

**Ciao**

**Shadie**


	4. All They Need

**NOTE: "" – talking**

'' – **thinking**

"Kenshin…" Kaoru moaned passionately as his scorching lips slowly made their way down her heated body. Moving over her full, round breasts, Kenshin lowered his lips to one hardened nipple and pulled it into his mouth. Arching against him, Kaoru's hands found their way into his thick, red hair; burying themselves in the strands. Pulling back, Kenshin looked lustily in her pleasure glazed eyes.

"I want you Kaoru…" he purred as he grabbed her firm ass and pulled her flush against him so she could feel his need for herself. Kaoru's eyes widened a fraction.

"Then take me…" She replied lowly.

Their lips met again in a needy and passionate kiss as Kenshin lowered their entwined bodies to the waiting futon.

"Koishii." He murmured as he lay down on top of her, moving himself between her legs. Kissing her hungrily, Kenshin gently pushed himself into her heated core.

Gasping in slight pain and pleasure, Kaoru trailed her nails down his muscled back as they began moving against each other…

"Oi Battousai! Get up!"

"Mmm…Kaoru you feel so good…" Kenshin mumbled as he rolled over on his futon.

"Baka deshi, GET UP!" Hiko roared from outside the red heads room.

Sitting up with a start, Kenshin realized where he was and what he _wasn't_ doing.

"Oro…" He weakly cried as his face turned 1000 different shades of red.

"Himura!" Hiko growled menacingly.

"Coming master." Kenshin called as he stumbled over to his closet and pulled out his training clothes.

'_What a way to start the day…'_ He thought to himself as he quickly pulled on the navy blue gi and white hakama.

**Previous night…**

The sky outside was dark and filled with storm clouds constantly moving just like the warrior inside the large, ridiculously exquisite mansion. She turned and twisted with the grace of an Angel but struck with the deadliness of the plague. Her sword flashed as it cut into the bodies of the government's puppets, creating passages for precious life to seep through. Within mere seconds, all twenty fat-bodied men were reduced to piles of useless parts no longer needed. As she looked on, the Hitokiri Ryu knew that she had done her despicable job efficiently and quickly, much to her distaste.

"Just what I was trained for." Ryu snorted with miserable anger.

With that, she delicately flicked the blood off her katana and sheathed it. Turning back out the way she had come, Ryu flitted off into the night to become Kamiya Kaoru once again, in only for part of the day.

Just as she reached the old dojo, the sun's first rays glowed red over the horizon. Sighing, Kaoru stepped through the gate and made her way across the dusty ground.

"Took you long enough, girl!" Saitou barked angrily as he watched her move into the house to her room.

"Get over it _Wolf."_ She snarled back as she disappeared into her small room.

Stripping off her blood stained clothes; Kaoru quickly rubbed her body down and then pulled on a light, purple kimono. Letting her hair down, Kaoru opened the shoji screen that led out into the garden. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out a turned towards the dim forest bordering the property. Walking slowly into the lush forest, Kaoru smiled sadly. The trees around her sighed and moaned comfortingly as Kaoru wandered to her favorite spot. Their rough, brown arms beckoned her into their embrace, welcoming the troubled soul. Gently she padded on towards a tall, old Sakura tree that had held her in its roots countless times before. Running her calloused hand lovingly along the strong bark, she bathed in the peace of the forest.

"Hello old friend," Kaoru curled up at the tree's base, "What a beautiful time it is."

Leaning back against the trunk, she smiled. Everything about this forest calmed her r and made her happy; this was her haven, and their Meeting place. Kaoru still remembered the day she and Kenshin had met. They both had been so strangely fascinated with one another that now it seemed silly.

'Ever since then though, we've always met here, by this tree.' She thought happily.

A soft breeze teased the tree's limbs, calling gaily as it moved through the swaying giants.

'The forest seems so magical, it's like it can understand me…'

"I love it here." Kenshin's voice rang through the area, echoing the breeze.

"Hello Kenshin."

Moving to sit beside her, Kenshin smiled.

"Hey."

That was all they said to each other as they sat there, breathing in the forest's essence. No words were needed, just a quiet companionship, and for the moment that was all the needed.


	5. Sensei and Student

"Faster!" Saitou Hajime barked as Kaoru whizzed around the yard, moving faster and faster. She was almost invisible.

"Fast enough for you Sensei?" She hissed as her sword snaked across his throat. He didn't even have time to react let alone move before Kaoru had disarmed him and was holding him captive.

"Bitch, how dare you?!" Saitou growled as his yellow eyes franticly searched for an escape route.

"You're afraid of me aren't you" Kaoru snickered.

"Never, you're just a little girl with a stick!"

Saitou dug his elbow into her gut as and spun out of her grasp. In his mind, he knew that she hadn't been forced to let him go.

"Remember that I made you girl, I can easily break you!" He snarled.

Kaoru scoffed

"How? You're just swordsman; you don't have my ninja skills; were you going to get somebody else to do your dirty work as usual?"

Saitou narrowed his eyes and picked up his fallen weapon.

"That a challenge?"

"Maybe"

Kaoru stood loosely with her sword hanging by her side. There they stood, master and servant, locked in deadly tension.

"Fine, if you won't attack me…" Kaoru turned away.

He lunged.

"Never turn your back on me!" Saitou screamed as he brought his katana down in a vicious arc. Kaoru smoothly blocked it and pushed him back. Saitou stepped forward, pressing on her defenses, looking for an opening; but one never came. No matter how hard he tried, she managed to easily block his attempts that soon became desperate.

'I've made her too strong…shit' Saitou thought despairingly, 'I can't beat her anymore.'

He swung again, sweeping for her side which momentarily stood open. Kaoru's sword made it there before his.

"Had enough?" She cooed sweetly

The Wolf growled low.

"Well, I'm bored so let's finish this."

Suddenly the tables turned. Kaoru forced him to defend, whipping her katana through a variety of perfected kata's, never relenting. Purposefully she ignored all the openings. Swing her sword into the Crescent Moon kata; she lunged at his side, cutting a shallow gash. Stumbling back in pain, Saitou's eyes glowed in rage.

"You'll pay for that!"

And with increased fever, he attacked again. This time it was back and forth, each person giving the other little nicks here and there; although, Kaoru was just letting Saitou get hits in.

'But of course he doesn't know that…then when you're so inflated with ego, I'll kill you like a fly on the wall…but not today.' Was Kaoru's last thought before she disengaged from her master and walked away.

Saitou stopped and watch her. He fumed with anger and hate for his unwilling student.

'How dare she, that bitch, I'm the Wolf, she should fear me.' He angrily sighed, 'looks like my prodigy has grown up, she's too strong for her own good… I may have to teach her a lesson…tame the dragon…' he thought viciously as his student faded into the forest.


	6. Enter Roosterhead

Things are blurry. My Life is blurry. I can't seem to do anything about it though, it moves too fast for me to catch. You'd think I'd be able to stop things or maybe at least slow them down a bit considering they are things in my Life. I think Father Time hates me because he never gives me any time to do the things I actually want to do. Maybe it's because I've stolen so many others Life-times that he's taking mine away in a way of repayment. He's probably solemnly laughing at me as I write this, as I use what little time he's decided to give my to write this. There's nothing I can really so about it, which is kind of sad because it's my life not His. I should be able to control my time but just cannot. I think right now, that he's teasing me because I seem to have time to write this but I have no time to do anything else besides killing people for other people. Time and its father are very strange.

Kaoru sighed as she closed her small, leather journal. It always felt so good to write, to put some of her inner most thoughts onto paper; it made her brain less crowded.

'I suppose I should go train or something…at least Saitou's away for awhile…' She thought as she got up and exited her room. Slowly she padded down the hallway, heading towards the dojo with her katana in hand. Everything was so quiet and eerily calm, making her shiver. Kaoru was so used to Saitou's yelling, people coming and going and not to mention the dark and shady gang members skulking about. Turning the corner that separated her from the dojo, Kaoru stopped short and looked up. In front of her was a very tall man holding a very large sword. Looking down at her he grinned lopsidedly.

"Hello missy, what's a thing like you doing in a place like this eh?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and snorted. Okay so there was at least one gangster on the property. Tilting her chin up, she placed her vacant hand on her hip and asked:

"Can I help you?"

Two chocolate brown eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa, no offense meant. I was just wondering where Saitou-san is, I have business with him." The stranger drawled.

"Well, you'll have to wait for awhile because he's out of town for a few days. Seems like you wasted your time, now if you'll excuse me?" She huffed.

"Is that any way to treat a guest missy? You should be afraid of me y'know."

"One: you're not a guest because you weren't invited, and two: I don't really believe that."

"Oh and why not? I'm to strongest and toughest guy around, no man can beat me!" His chest puffed out with male pride, "I'm also a feared assassin."

"Really a feared assassin? Well so am I, what a coincidence. Now excuse me please?"

Laughter burst out and echoed through the hallways. The tall stranger clutched his stomach, tears rolling down his cheeks. Rolling her eyes, Kaoru stepped around the laughing man and continued her way into the dojo. As she entered, Kaoru closed the shoji screen with a loud snap that echoed through the empty hall. Looking around, she sighed. Even though killing people wasn't something she liked doesn't mean she had to hate sword-play, in fact, Kaoru really loved it. Moving forward, her katana sheath slid to the floor with a clack and the raven haired woman took up a stance. Breathing deeply, she sprang forward in a blur of movement, rapidly whipping through a series of complex kata's. Unbeknownst to her, the tall man had silently followed her into the dojo and was now watching her with surprise as she twisted, slashed and blocked. Kaoru's movements went on for several more minutes before she finally came to a halt at the centre of the room. Exhaling, Kaoru jumped in surprise when she heard somebody clapping behind her.

"Not too bad missy, for a woman." He cheekily smirked as he walked forward.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you know it's rude to watch someone practice without their permission?" Annoyance riddled her voice.

"Well now, now, don't get your obi in a knot; I was just curious that's all."

Kaoru looked at he outrageous man before her and let Ryu slip out a bit.

The man tensed when he saw her eyes turn to a greenish blue color and when the room became colder.

"Do you know curiosity killed the cat?" Her voice was now cold and biting like a winter's wind.

"Lucky for me, I'm not a cat." He was on edge now, his tone sober and cool.

They stood there, watching each other, one with cold hostility and the other, with tense confusion. The stillness of the room was shattered when the dangerous looking Kaoru took a step towards the intruder.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked

"Should I be?"

"Yes."

"Then I am, but only a little."

One delicate black brow curved upwards in amusement.

"Are you challenging me? Or are you just stupid?" She bit out.

He was silent for a moment as he actually thought this over.

'She's obviously a Hitokiri…I remember the last one I fought…that wasn't good…' He shuddered at that thought.

Kaoru/Ryu saw it, and it only served to amuse them further.

"I'm stupid."

"What?"

"I said I'm stupid."

"Uh okay…" Ryu was pushed back as Kaoru's shocked overpowered her, "You actually thought that over then?"

The man nodded, "SO you won't attack me?"

"I was never going to."

He blushed, and sheepishly scratched the back of his head while chuckling.

"He-he, well, anyways, I'm Sagara Sanosuke. You can call me Sano thought."

Kaoru smiled at his antics.

"Kamiya Kaoru." She held out her hand and Sano took it.

"Let's go sit outside; it's such a nice day out."

"Sure."

So the two went outside and sat on the porch.

"Kaoru?"

"Umhm?"

"What happened back there? Why did your eyes change?"

She had expected him to ask that, but not right away.

"I'm Hitokiri."

Sano snorted, "Well I guessed that but which one? I mean I've me Hitokiri's before but they've never been like you."

"That's because I'm Ryu."

"You mean you're _the Ryu,_ the one that's damn near impossible to catch?"

"Yup, I've been trained since I was a child, not by my own choice of course."

"Oh, okay, well I won't tell anybody."

"That's good because then I'd have to kill you."

Sano chuckled.

"That's why I won't tell."

Kaoru grinned dryly, "Smart man."

**Note: Kaoru is herself and Ryu at the same time. Neither is fully in control, they're equal at the moment. Kaoru is the only one that can do that, Kenshin can't (in my story anyways…)**


	7. 2 Assassins, 1 Target

Kenshin looked around wearily as he stepped into the dark street. It was the first night in two weeks that he had a mission, and how he hated it. It wasn't because he was forced into being the Battousai, that was kind of his own fault, but it was because in the few years the war had spanned Kenshin had grown less and less brutal; which was strange.

'Battousai time to come out…' Kenshin thought to himself as he moved quickly towards his target. In an instant, blinking purple eyes turned to smoldering gold.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this…" Kaoru repeated her mantra over and over in her head. It was what she always did before calling out Ryu. Tonight was the 10th time in two weeks that she'd had a mission and it was getting to her.

'Maybe this one will fight back, maybe he'll hurt me so badly that I won't be able to assassinate anymore. He sounds tough, this Shinomori guy.' Kaoru's last thought faded into her mind as Ryu burst out.

"Time to get this fucking mission over with!" She growled

'Not much of a place,' Battousai thought roughly as he scoped out the run down Okiya; 'Better be careful either way, I've heard stories about this guy, Shinomori Aoshi…' Shifting his weight slightly he watched the movement inside the building. Three people so far, including his target, resided in the dumpy Okiya and all three were Ninja. They might be a problem to him if they don't abide by the rules. The "Rules" state that no one may interfere in another's fight. Battousai grinned menacingly; he had always liked that rule. Looking closely for a few more minutes, he saw the lights go out.

'Time to finish this-'Battousai faltered.

Somebody else was there! Just to his left he had felt it, a very small flicker of Ki; very, very familiar Ki. Battousai was shocked to say the least; in fact he was shaken to the point that Kenshin took control once again. He had never expected this to happen although he knew very well that they were both assassins. Kenshin shook his head as he stealthily began to follow to intruder.

She could feel him behind her, stalking her like a predator. There was nothing she could do about him. As she entered the main house she began to probe the area subtly with her Ki.

'Three people…two on my left and Shinomori is…'

"Right here Ryu." A cold voice whispered infront of her.

"Thanks for making my job easier Ninja! Now I don't have to waste time looking for you." Ryu's voice was calm and controlled.

The man before he stood tall, at least 6'3 with coal black hair, pale skin, and icy eyes. An emotionless mask, completely unreadable and perfect. Only his eyes glinted with a minute fraction of emotion.

'Tough guy…' Ryu thought with respect.

"Shall we get this over with?" She bowed respectfully low but still kept her eyes trained on him. One quick nod was all it took. In the blink of an eye the two warriors were at it, gracefully attempting to beat the other down with practiced moves.

'She's impossible to predict…and fast…' Shinomori calculated, now wary of her blade.

"He's fast…hard to predict….two blades…Kodachi…' Ryu measured up her opponent warily.

Narrowing her eyes, Ryu steeled herself on the defensive side and let him attack; she was waiting, playing her game. The main thing that Ryu prided herself on was her stamina, her ability to outlast her bigger opponents. As Aoshi attack her swiftly and with amazing skill, she realized something.

'He stresses defense! Kodachi are for defending!' Now she had an advantage.

Kenshin watched silently from the shadows as his friend took on a great foe. He had been watching every twist, turn and lunge from the very beginning and knew very well they were aware of his presence.

'Aoshi uses Ninja defenses and great stamina to outwait his opposition…Kaoru uses swiftness, stamina and offensive tactics…this may not turn out very well' Kenshin rolled his observations over in his mind, hoping Kaoru wasn't blind to Shinomori's tactics.

Pushing on his defenses, Ryu pushed Aoshi back slowly. If she could end this quickly then she wouldn't have to switch to Ninja mode and play the waiting game Shinomori was currently attempting. Swiftness was her best option.

Thrusting her Katana in, up and to the left, Ryu forced Aoshi's stance to open up for a split second. Taking the chance, she lunged in for the kill. Reacting quickly, Aoshi barely managed to get his hilt up to deflect the strike. Instead of his heart, it sank deep into his left shoulder. At the same moment he sliced his right Kodachi into her arm. Time seemed to freeze as both combatants stopped, blades embedded in both.

"Seems we have a draw." Aoshi panted mildly.

"So it would seem." Ryu huffed.

"Shall we end this then?"

"We shall." Ryu nodded.

Both fighters pulled their weapons away quickly so to lessen the others pain.

From his spot in the shadows, Kenshin watched them take one another's hits. He then watched them back away and bow respectfully, calling the fight a draw.

He was somewhat surprised that the noise of the fight had not alerted the other people in the home, and he was also surprised that Kaoru did not strike Aoshi down.

'I suppose her honor wouldn't let her…'

"So Ryu, what to do now?" Aoshi questioned coldly, his façade never slipping.

"I believe we have some things to discuss, seeing as my assassination attempt failed." She replied evenly.

Aoshi nodded and then turned to the shadows and nodded to the hidden man.

"You too?" He asked.

Kenshin moved into the light and nodded solemnly.

Once again Aoshi turned and walked into a room off to the right leaving the two Hitokiri's alone.

"So you followed me huh?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Oro?"

Turning to him, Kaoru's azure eyes blazed in suppressed anger.

"What right do you have, following me on a mission?" She shouted lowly, "I've never decided to watch one of yours! You have no reason to be here, this isn't any of your business Himura!"

'Uh-oh…she never calls me Himura unless she's really, really angry…'

"Kaoru-dono…let me explain." He held his hands out in a placating manner.

"You'd better!"

"You see, I was supposed to assassinate Shinomori too…but you here before me."

Kaoru eyed him suspiciously, "So you weren't following me?"

"No, on my honor, I was not following you."

Kaoru sighed and shook her head.

"Then Shinomori has some serious explaining to do."

With that they also entered the small dining room where the stoic Ninja waited for them.


End file.
